Remember Me
by momentsofmadness
Summary: While she was alone in that closet. The thoughts that plagued her were what made her lose her will to live. She had never been good enough, and now no one will ever remember her.


**Hey there, I just absolutely love Erica and can't accept the fact that she 'died' and no one even reacted, I mean really, random dead lifeguards got more attention and screen time than this badass character. Either way, I love Erica and thought that her character had such potential. To be honest I feel like I mourned her as if she had been a real person. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this little drabble. And please review!**

**This is just what I think happened when Isaac saw Erica in the closet. Its Erica's view.**

** I totally love the idea of Isaac and Erica friendship an that's why, at least in my head, when Isaac said she's dead, I thought that he probably saw it in her eyes that she was already dead on the inside. That's just my opinion though so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

Pain radiated through her body, fluctuating in pulsing waves that washed over her like her own personal tsunamis. She couldn't move, didn't dare to, settling for glaring half heartedly up at her tormentor. The female alpha that towered over her was ruthless in her methods of inflicting physical pain, but nothing hurt Erica more than the thoughts that had worked their way into her head and now plagued her incessantly.

Despite the four months of painful injuries and slow healing, constant fear and anxiety, the heart wrenching pitfall of a dwindling hope depleting, nothing had even come close in comparison to the feeling of this moment. Right now, curled up on the filthy floor of this tiny closet, pain the only ever constant factor in her life, Erica feels something that she had hoped to never have to feel again.

The crushing sense of utter loneliness. The bare emptiness that felt more like a vacuum in her chest than any emotion any living creature should have to endure. Even as the blows from the female alpha slowed and finally ceased, the pain that racked her body grew increasingly stronger, seeming to be coming from the inside rather than out.

Flashbacks from her life before the bite came to her in rapid succession, starting from the day she had her first seizure and lost all her friends, to her first day of high school when she thought things would finally get better.

She remembers the feeling of starting off somewhere new, the hope she had that she would be able to make her high school experience everything she had ever wanted it to be. Erica remembers how that hope was quick to die, how that within two weeks of having started freshman year there was already talk of how she had pissed herself in the 8th grade circulating around the school.

Lying there in a puddle of her own blood, she remembers how she had felt so isolated and let down, an outcast among everyone else, watching the people around her living the kind of life she had always dreamed of.

Erica remembers how she had spent her first year at Beacon Hills High pinning over and admiring the Stilinski boy from afar. She had always secretly enjoyed his constant flailing and back talk to the teachers, even though she had never openly admitted it. She thinks back to the way her eyes use to mist over when she would go unnoticed yet again, how she used to try to convince herself, _I'm used to it._

Another wave over pain rushes over her and she curls in on herself even more and shuts her eyes tight. She wretches and gags and nothing but blood comes up and suddenly Erica is more aware than before about the fact that she's dying.

She is _dying_ on the floor of this cold, dark and dirty little closet and nobody seems to take notice.

She knows that life is still going on beyond these few inches of concrete, and what seems like an unnecessary slap in the face is the fact that nobody seems to care. Even the female sadist who had left her in her current state didn't seem to give two shits about her. But then again, Erica thinks to herself, when has anybody ever really cared about her.

She remembers how weak and useless she felt every time her gym class had to do anything even remotely demanding. How she had to do things at her own pace and sit out for most activities, and try to ignore the judging glances and whispers of her fellow classmates as she played with the hem of her sleeve or looked down at her shoes.

Erica had stopped taking her medication a month before her seizure in gym class. She had given up on her hope that the meds would make her better, and hadn't been all that surprised when she felt the metallic sting at the back of her mouth. It had only been a matter of time.

She had never been someone that people would remember. She had a forgettable face and she had just gotten used to the idea that no one gave her so much as a second glance. But that night in the hospital, when Derek had wheeled her into the morgue and had spoken to her in such a direct way, never breaking eye contact, she had wanted to be more than the frightened and forgettable girl she had been all her life. When he offered her the bite, she didn't so much as hesitate with her answer.

Having that seizure in gym class was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Even now as she lies writhing weakly in pain on the cold tile, Erica does not regret her decision of accepting the bite. She sure does regret her decision of running away from the danger of the kanima, which only landed her in an even bigger mess, but she doesn't blame Derek at all. As much as she wants to, she has no one to blame but herself.

She regrets not being good enough to stay and fight.

All she ever wanted was to be good enough.

And that's the thing that hurts her the most. The fact that even after everything, she was never good enough. She was never good enough for Stiles to even give her the time of day, she was never good enough for people to even talk to, she was never smart enough for her teachers to acknowledge her and she sure as hell was never good enough as a beta for Derek.

She had wanted to be the best beta she could be, to repay Derek for changing her life. For saving her. But she never did anything right. No matter how much she tried she always messed something up, and Derek never seemed to care that she was trying.

She was never good enough for anyone and now she will never he the chance to even try to prove that wrong.

A sob bubbles it's way from her chest, tears prick her eyes even behind her closed lids. The only positive time in her life that she could remember had been after the bite. The burst of confidence and happiness that it had given her. And the new friendships that had happened so quickly, it was hard to believe they never used to talk. But even those things were now gone.

The bite had given her power and a family. A strange family and dysfunctional at best, but nevertheless it was something she had belonged to.

Boyd, Isaac and herself were about as different as they could ever be, and yet they were so similar and quick to become close. It was the three of them against everyone else, even Derek seemed to be against them most of the time. But the closeness of their friendship was more than Erica could have ever asked for. And now that was taken from her, and she's back to where she had been before the bite, only this time it was magnified ten times over.

She doesn't know where Boyd is, or even if he's still alive. For all she knows he could have been dragged into his own little closet and beaten to death, or maybe still locked in the vault with Cora. Erica hopes with all she's got that it's the latter. She wonders if she would be able to feel it if something had happened to him. She lets herself believe that she can. Because all she could feel now was her own suffering, and for her, that meant Boyd was still alive.

Erica doesn't know where Isaac even is, let alone if he's alive. She remembers how he had been her first friend after the bite. Her first friend in a very long time, and she knew she was the same for him. Boyd had been a different kind of friend to her, she was interested in him in multiple ways that wouldn't be calls 'just friendly'. But Isaac, he had been the friend she had never had. They talked easily and acted as if they had been friends for ages. She hopes he wasn't too hurt or upset about their decision to leave Beacon Hills. She wouldn't blame him if he was.

She hopes she was good enough for them, as a friend and pack member. She just wants someone to remember her in a way that didn't involve five letter B words and other derogatory terms.

The pain in her body is intensifying._ Who knew dying was so painful_?

She wishes now for that calming sense of family. She wishes she could feel safety and comfort instead of the overwhelming emptiness that seems to fill her entire being, amplifying the pain.

And suddenly, through her fuzzy senses and dimming consciousness, she smells it. She smells him. Like an answer to her silent pleading.

Even through the sharp sting of blood, Erica can smell him. She lays as still as possible, eyes closed and breath rattling shallower with every passing minute. She concentrates on the familiar smell of freshly turned earth and cool winter mornings. She pleads with every force there is in the world that she isn't just imagining things.

But then she's not only smelling him, she's hearing him too, hearing _them_. Their smug heartbeats and his frantic one.

Isaac.

He smells familiar, of family and of pack. But also of fear and pain. Erica doesn't know whether to feel relief or fear.

The crashes, snarls and growls are clear indications of what's going on, but she can't help the small flame of comfort and happiness that flickers inside her.

She can hear them getting closer now, the scent growing stronger, proving further that she isn't just imagining things.

Erica still has her eyes closed, she's still curled up in pain, when she hears a tremendous crash that could only be the door to the closet being thrown open. She feels the thud of a body hitting the floor a few feet away from her, hears a sickening crack, and despite the exhaustion that numbs her body, Erica pries open her eyes and is met with the familiar ice blue gaze of her fellow packmate. Her friend, her buddy, he was actually here.

Erica manages to lift her head off the floor a little, a choked whimper escaping her throat. Isaac's eyes widen in shock as he flips himself onto his stomach, and scrambles forward on his hands and knees. Erica can see the deep bloody gashes on his side, but he shows no signs of letting it stop him from reaching her. She tries to move but can only manage to extend her arm out towards him, her fingers twitching slightly.

He's so close, Erica can feel the comforting feeling that comes with being near a packmate washing over her. Isaac doesn't get any further than that when a heavy arm slams into his back, knocking him down flat on the floor with a pained grunt. Still, he tries to reach Erica, stretching his arm out as far as he could to grab her hand. Their fingers brush just for a moment, and then Isaac is torn away from her, being dragged out of the closet by one of the angry bastard alpha twins, his efforts to bury his claws into the ground being in vain. He doesn't break eye contact with her until he is out of her sight, his eyes flashing with a multitude of different emotions. He might have yelled something to her, but everything was too garbled and muffled to her ears.

She could still smell Isaac, but his scent now held anger and grief and loss. It was fading away too, and soon was gone completely from her range of smell, and she was completely alone again.

Erica's fingers curl into a weak, empty fist. She turns her head towards the ceiling and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears at bay, the emptiness from before coming back with a vengeance.

She had long ago stopped wasting her tears, even when she was on the brink of an emotional meltdown, even when she felt so hollow and empty and lonely, Erica Reyes hadn't allowed herself to shed her tears. But she can't stop them from coming now.

The blunt realization that she had just seen the last person she would ever see hits her full force. She will never see any of her pack ever again, she will never get her damned drivers license, she will never finish high school, never see the sun rise again, or the moon.

Erica clenches her fist tighter and tighter, with energy that she was sure she didn't have. Broken sobs wracking her already battered body, tears leaking through her shut eyes. Anger and hurt and fear and every emotion inside her coming together in a swirl of confusion and pain. She lets out a hoarse cry, loud enough to fill her ears, but still weak and pathetic.

She remembers how she had held onto a small, stupid hope that she would get out of this situation alive. She remembers trying to calm Boyd down in the vault, trying to make him see some light in the dark situation they were in.

She remembers how stupid she had been for believing those things. She remembers everything she had been through since the bite, all of the mistakes she made. Everything.

And as her cries die down, her throat raw and sore, and her vision darkens around the edges, Erica Reyes just hopes that somebody will remember her. That maybe her packmates won't let her die out completely from their minds forever.

All she ever wanted was to be good enough, or to leave behind something to be remembered by.

She just hopes that someone, _anyone_ would just remember her.

* * *

**Well, there you go guys. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I still can't get over the fact that they disregarded Erica like nothing. And I hope she isn't really _dead_. That's why I kinda didn't actually make her die. But yeah. Review! :)**


End file.
